what is a soulmat
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: What's a soulmate" A three year old Izuku Midoriya asked her mom. Inko looked down at her daughter happily drawing away. "Well" she began "Its like a best friend but more.' "Like me and Kaachan?" Interrupted the girl a big beaming smile on her face as she crawled into her mom's lap. Inko laughed "Kinda,"
1. What is a soulmate

"What's a soulmate" A three year old Izuku Midoriya asked her mom.

Inko looked down at her daughter happily drawing away. "Well" she began "Its like a best friend but more.'

"Like me and Kaachan?" Interrupted the girl a big beaming smile on her face as she crawled into her mom's lap.

Inko laughed "Kinda, Soulmates are the only people in the world who will know you better than anyone else. Somebody who makes you a better person."

"Actually she amended hugging her daughter close "They don't make you a better person you do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. They're the people who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else or when no one else would."

Pausing to take a sip of her tea a fond smile gracing her lips thinking if her own soulmate "And no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing could ever change that."

Izuku looked up at her mom eye shining happy and hopeful "I can't wait to meet my soulmate."With one last squeeze Izuku jumped down running off to play.

….

It was a long day for Izuku, Burns littered her arms along with some cuts and bruises. Kaachan was especially mean today, Him and his cronies ambushed her after class pushing her around, making fun of her for not having a quirk saying she probably would never have a soulmate.

"Just because I don't have a quirk doesn't mean I don't deserve love." The ten year old whispered sadly, she was almost home. Stopping outside her apartment door Izuku listened for any signs that her mom was home. The clanking of dishes on the other side had the small green haired girl taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, Opening the door with a happy shout of "Mom I'm home!"

"Welcome home honey" Inko greeted back informing the girl "Dinner should be ready in a bit."

Taking off her shoes, Izuku started asking about her mom's day, "Anything cool happen today, Has Toshinori-san talked to you at all?"

"Not at all it was quite a boring day" Inko laughed "No he hasn't, the bond has been strangely silent today. He must be busy."

Izuku kept grilling her mother about her day trying to keep her occupied so Izuku could sneak past -Her mom didn't need to see what kaachan did- "Oh by the way Mrs. Saki from the pos- Izuku what happened!"

Forgetting about dinner Inko rushed for the first Aid kit in the bathroom ignoring her daughters calls of "Its not that bad mom!" Pushing her daughter into a chair, Inko took the pots and pans off the burners and sat across from the fifth grader.

"What happened?" Demanded her mother. Tenderly cleaning and bandaging the injuries.

"N-nothing I just, I just tripped. Ya I tripped that's all." Defended the younger.

"Must have been one hell of a fall to get burned" Inko's eyes burned with tears as she called her daughter out. Who in turn was looking at the floor cheeks burning in shame.

"Mom please don't cry" Pleaded Izuku, drawing her mother into a hug once she was finished "I'm okay I promise, Things just got a little rough today that's all."

After a few minutes Inko calmed down telling Izuku to go wash up while she finished dinner. That was how the Midoriya household ran until.

…...

"M-mom?" Izuku called shakily walking into the living room holding her arm like she broke it. Tears building in green eyes.

Inko set her coffee mug down and walked over to her daughter checking for any new injuries "Izuku, Baby what's wrong are you okay?"

"Soulmates aren't suppose to hurt each other right?" The small female asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Inko was worried why the sudden interest in soulmates? Izuku hardly ever asked about them only on occasion asking about her own soulmate but besides that nothing. "No they aren't."

Clutching her arm tighter against herself, tears streaming down her face as she asked "Then why does mine?"

Gently grabbing the ten almost eleven year olds arm pushing her sleeve up, Inko was shocked to see the writing from her daughters soulmates.

 **Your old man still being a fuckin bastard?**

 _He increased my training schedule, It's not fun. You seem more mad than usual._

 **Fucking deku's being a whiny little bitch again**

 _oh_

It was plain obvious who one of them was, Izuku was shaking with the effort of holding her emotions back and the arms wrapping around her was the breaking point. Harsh cries filled the room. "I-I dont want a soulmate anymore." she choked out clutching her moms shirt in a death grip.

It was heartbreaking to hear her baby girl say that. Being quirkless was something they could deal with but this it was a whole new ball game. Soulmates were supposed to love, protect and support one another it should have been physically impossible to hurt your soulmate. The only thing Inko could do was hold her daughter and whisper reassurance as she cried like her life was over.

Something changed in the Midoriya household that night. Izuku never once replied to her soulmates instead keeping the words locked behind long sleeve and pants never mentioning the words that appeared on her skin almost everyday. It became an elephant in the room. She became more reclusive and withdrawn even from Inko herself. She would come home with more injuries everyday and It worried Inko to no end. The only thing that didn't change was her dream of becoming a hero but the bright flame that once burned an inferno was now dimmed to a ember.

….

Izuku wasn't having a very good day. First thing this morning Bakugou dumped her backpack into one of the compost bins and set her homework on fire causing her to get a scolding from the teacher. Her lunch was ruined when her classmate poured water all over it. Class ending for the weekend should have been a blessing but only turned out to be worse, Katsuki had cornered her in the empty classroom, shoving her into one of the desks.

"What the hell do you think your doing applying to U.A as if they would actually accept a whiny quirkless bitch like you" He taunted, pushing Izuku harder into the desk "Listen up you useless deku. I am the only one going to be accepted from this shitty school so don't even bother trying."

Katsuki grabbed one of her notebooks blowing it up, throwing it out the open window. With one last shove he left the girl alone but not before telling her. "Why don't you just jump off the school roof! Maybe you'll actually get a quirk in your next life shitty deku. You're mother would probably be happy to get rid of such a useless daughter."

Alone in the classroom Izuku stood on shaky legs, Numb and dissociated. Somehow she grabbed her backpack and made it to where he now ruined notebooks fell. When Izuku got home it was to an empty house, When she finally came to herself she was sitting on the bathroom floor, sleeve rolled to her elbow a small pocket knife -she bought it years ago for self defence- hovering above it.

Bakugou's words rang through her head ' _Why don't you just jump off the school roof?'_ "Good idea, but this is better" she mumbled dazedly before pressing the blade into her arm. Once, twice, again and again. Words started appearing on her skin just below the cuts.

 **Oi shouto what the fuck are you doing? Tell your old man to lighten up some would you my arms bleeding like a stuck fucking pig!**

 _It's not me!_

 **What the hell do you mean "It's not you", You're the only one it could be**

 _Exactly what I said, I think we have another soulmate_

 **What the fuck,** **Oi whoever the fuck you are stop it's annoying**

 _Katsuki! Look I understand your hurting but this isn't the answer talk to us we can help_

Words kept appearing directed at her but Izuku just ignored them, dropping the knife and leaning back against the wall. An unknown amount of time passed fading in and out of consciousness as blood loss increased. A door being opened and the shout of "Izuku I'm home" was faintly heard.

In. out

A scream jolted her a bit but not by much then someone was shaking her yelling "Izuku! Can you hear me baby? Come on please open your eyes."

In. out

"My daughter she, Please I need an ambulance." who was she talking to?

"Mom?" she slurred trying to comply with what her mother was saying

In.

Inko sounded like she was crying "Oh Izuku thank goodness, Yes she's conscious please hurry"

There was pressure against her arm and then that's all the teenage girl knew.

out.

When she woke up it was to steril walls and a bandaged arm, Inko hunched over in a chair beside the bed. She looked terrible Hair knotted and half escaped from its tie, dark circles were stark under her bloodshot eyes as tear tracks dried on her cheeks.

"Mom?" Her throat was dry and scratchy. Empty "Why am I alive?"

Inko jump. Zeroing in on her daughter, and in a blink of an eye was holding her tightly sobbing. "Don't say that!" she scolded between tears "Don't you dare say that, You are alive because the world needs you. I need you. You are my world Izuku and I can't lose my world so please don't-" Inko was crying too hard to finish

Izuku soon followed "I'm sorry, Im sorry" she cried.

It was announced that Izuku had a severe case of depression and was prescribed some Anti-depressants.

…

When she was 14 Izuku met All Might. It wasn't as star striking as she thought it would be meeting her childhood hero. It was actually kind of sad. Sure he saved her from a villain and signed her note book but she found out he had been badly injured and weakening, Then he told her she couldn't be a hero if she didn't have a quirk.

"Think of your soulmate" He told her gently. The bony hand placed on her shoulder was suppose to be a comfort "You're practically a sitting duck out there without a quirk, What would your soulmate think if you died before you met?"

"Kaachan would probably be ecstatic, the other I'm not to sure about." She didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out.

Walking back home, Izuku passed a villain holding someone hostage. She would have kept going but once she caught sight of the hostage her mind went blank. At the end of it she was scolded and sent home while Bakugou got praised left right and center.

Meeting All Might for the second time was probably the best thing that ever happened to her in all her 14 years of life the words "Yes you can be a hero" Light a fire she never knew was extinguished. He was giving her a reason to live. To be able to achieve her lifelong dream of becoming a hero.

"What do you say Young Midoriya?" The number one hero asked.

"Yes" She replied without hesitation. Tears running down her face and for once they were from happiness.

….

Training with the number one hero was hard but totally worth it.

"So" All Might began one day. He was sitting on a tipped over fridge in his skeletal form "When we met you told me that one of our soulmates wouldn't care if you died, Why do you think that?"

Izku dropped the microwave she was carrying in shock narrowly missing her foot. "I-i don't feel like talking about it."

All Might hummed jumping up and over to the teenager. "You know you can talk to me right my girl?"

Izuku nodded looking down a shy blush covering her face, "What about you tell me something about yourself and i'll tell you something about me that no one else knows? How does that sound"

Izuku picked the microwave backup and agreed. She was his successor after all "O-okay."

"Alrighty then" Quipped the pro hero "My real name is Toshinori Yagi."

"It's nice to meet you Yagi-san" She smiled at the older man as they walked to the truck together. Setting the old rusted appliance into the truck box Izuku thought about what to tell him

"It doesn't have to be anything big, You can start with something small" He encouraged.

"I like to take notes on quirks both villain and hero" she told him. "I have about eight and a half notebooks."

The two went back and forth like that almost every training session telling the other things about themselves. They started off small then worked their way to bigger things.

"I tried to kill myself a year and a half ago" The teenager admitted quietly staring at the almost diminished piles of afraid to look at her mentor.

"I'm glad you're still here." Was all he said

…..

"I have a soulmate" He told her one day, "Her name is Inko, We've never met before."

"Wait what!?" Izuku turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash "What did you say?"

"I have a soulmate?" He approached slowly.

"I got that part but what was her name?"

Toshinori was confused at the sudden change in attitude "Inko?"

Izuku felt like she just died a little bit, All Might, is possibly her mother's soulmate. How the hell did that work. Face burning she admitted "I think I know who your soulmate is."

Toshinori looked confused and before he could ask anything she blurted "I-I might be wrong but I about 85% sure I know who it is. Um if I'm right and if you would like I could probably introduce you two. Sorry I'm overstepping my boundaries just forget I said anything. Sorry"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could run off "I trust you Midoriya."

Later that night Izuku hesitantly approached her mom "Um mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetie"

Izuku sat down beside her fighting slightly before admitting "I think I met your soulmate."

Inko looked just as confused as Toshinori had been when she told him earlier "Can I borrow your arm for a minute?"

Holding out her arm and a pen Inko watched curiously as her daughter wrote something down. A minute later Izuku smiled looking up at her "Do you want to met him?"

Nodding Inko couldn't help but to mirror her daughters blinding smile. A date was set one week. That's how long she had to prepare herself. That week long wait felt like both a lifetime and not enough time and in no time at all she was following her daughter to a secluded beach filled with trash.

"Wait here" Izuku told her before running off. She returned not even a minute later came back with a thin blond man.

…

The entrance exam was hell, Waiting for the results were even worse Izuku felt like she was drowning in her depression. Her mom did the best she could, encouraging and reasuraing her daughter but it still weighed heavily in her mind.

When the results finally did come she felt she could have punched Toshinori, It was her first day of class she found out who her other soulmate was. Todoroki Shouto the son of the number two hero. But that didn't matter to her she found friends a bubbly brunette with a gravity quirk named Uraraka, an eccentric boy named Iida. girl with pink skin Mina and a energetic redhead named Kirishima.

The USJ happened fear, worry and pain lots of pain, Then the sports festival. It was hard nerve wracking but her friends cheered her on. She learned a bit about her second soulmate, his father was abusive his mother forced away.

Summer vacation brought new disasters first the Mall and then the training camp.

….

It took a lot to convince her mom to let her move into the dorms it caused quite a few fights between Inko and Toshinori. More than once she would hear the two fighting from her room.

"I almost lost her because of that boy" Screamed Inko -Izuku could tell she was crying- "and now you want her to live with him. I could accept her going to school with him but not this."

"Inko please" Tried Toshinori

"No, You don't understand."

Izuku doesn't know what her mother's soulmate said but the next day she reluctantly agreed to let Izuku go live in the dorms.

"Call me every night, Take you meds and don't be afraid to tell your teachers if its too much or if you need a break" Inko told her once she was packed and ready to leave.

…

Living in the dorms was a chaotic mess but the good kind. Kirishima and her started getting closer. They spared together and studied with the friends but soon those little sparring sessions turned into small dates to coffee shops and trips to the mall.

One day they were in her room cuddling feeling brave she asked "Do you know your soulmate?"

The redhead chuckled pressing his face into her hair "Ya but we decided to stay platonic. Not my type at all. What about you?"

She was expecting the question but she still tensed up when he asked. "Ya" She breathed after a few seconds "I have no interest in being with either of them."

…

It was a rookie accident on her part. Something that should have never was sparring with Mina, Kirishima, Todoroki, Momo, Bakugou and Ochako. Uraraka was the referee while Ashido and her went at it. It was fun friendly taunting until mina slipped and Izuku tried to catch her. Resulting in mina's quirk burning the left half of her shirt. The sleeve was completely ruined showing everyone her scars and the words there.

 **You going to spar with Deku and the other extras?**

 _You should come too, you might learn something_

 **Fuck fine**

Bakugou and Todoroki looked at her one in shock and the other in anger. "I- i h-hav-have to go" she stuttered out before running. Hearing Bakugou's screams of rage had to running faster back to the dorms.

She managed to avoid them until dinner where they corned her in the living room.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Demanded the explosive blonde.

Izuku stayed silent.

"We're fucking soulmates, Those words on your arm are mine."

"Katsuki stop" Hedged Todoroki, moving in between the two

"Fuck that I want to know why the fuck she never told us, Bitch probably kept silent all those years just to laugh at us."

"Is that what you think?" Laughed the girl. "Why would I want a soulmate who physically, mentally and emotionally abused me for years,"

Her anger was getting the best of her "But oh no that's okay, it's all forgiven because your my soulmate fuck that!" Screamed the green haired girl angry tears burning down her cheeks "What gives you the right. Absolutely fuck all. I don't care if you are my soulmate, Those words mean nothing to me they're just words that appear on my skin written by others. Nothing to do with me."

"Izuku, Katsuki can we please talk about this calmly."

"You fucking bitch" Bakugou grabbed the collar of her shirt dragging her up. "Those words give me the right."

Distantly she hear someone yelling to go grab a teacher as Izuku slammed a knee into his stomach causing him to drop her in shock which was quickly turned into fire hot rage. Launching himself at the small girl the two landed on the coffee table behind them shattering it, pinning Izuku's arms small explosions burning her.

Ignoring the pain Izuku activated one for all kicking the raging blond off her with a vicious shout of "Fuck you."

Izuku tried to dogged as the blonde lunged again explosions fuling his speed, fist swinging "I'll fucking kill you"

Just as he was about the hit, scarves wrapped themselves around him pulling him back as his quirk was forcefully deactivated. Izuku was stopped from going after him by a pair of bony arms grabbing her. "You already tried remember" she shrieked kicking and screaming against Toshinori years of anger and frustration pouring out "You told me to jump off the school roof.I took your goddamn advice and I slit my own wrist!"

The room stopped dead, even Bakugou but Izuku raged on " Do you want to know who found me? It was mom. You put me through hell. Bullied me everyday' kicked, hit, burned, called me names. For what? Shits and fucking giggles?"

Like a taut string being cut the manager left Izuku, slumping in her guardians arms as she cried. You say the words on my arm are proof I belong to you and Todoroki but I'm not an object. I don't belong to anyone. Even if i did your actions speak louder than the words, How can we be soulmates if all you ever do is hurt me?"

Unable to say more Izuku cried not even noticing when Bakugou was carried away. No one moved from where they were. Speechless at what they witnessed. Watching as the girl they came to love and care about fell apart at the seams holding onto their teacher like a lifeline.

…

"Hey Kiri?" Izuku asked snuggling into the redheads arms. It was a long day at work villains causing a ruckus left right and center.

"Hmm?" he sleepily mumbled gripping her tighter. A simple gold band shining in the moonlight.

"What's a soulmate?"

Kirishima was silent working the question through his sleep foggy mind "A soulmate is a best friend someone who inspires you to become a better person. Someone who believes and supports you before anyone else will and accepts you for who you are."


	2. will you

**A/N: Hey guys this is part of the "What is a soulmate AU" just a heads up.**

Knocking on the door in front of him jittery with nerves Kirishima Eijirou waited for it to open. In no time at all the door was opening and the redhead couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not.

"Oh Eijirou!" Inko Midoriya was surprised to see her daughter's boyfriend standing at her doorstep.

"Hi mama can I come in?" The young pro hero was anxious "I have something to ask you."

Moving aside Inko let the young adult in making small talk while they walked to the kitchen, "It's nice to see you dear, Would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

Kirishima nodded his thanks, sitting down while the green haired women bustled about the kitchen grabbing mugs and condiments for the beverages. Once that was done Inko sat across from him taking a sip of her drink before asking the young man "What is it you would like to talk about, It's not something bad is it? "

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked around nothing had changed from the last time he was here. "Its nothing bad promise, but is Toshinori-san here? I kinda want to ask you both.

"Sorry dear he went out on a run" Confessed Inko looking at the clock she quickly amended "But he should be back in a few minutes."

Sagging slightly glad he had time gather at least a meager amount of courage, "Would you mind if I wait for him to get back?"

"Of course Eijirou, you know you're always welcome here." Inko laughed patting the redheads hand lightly, "How have you been, Your agency treating you well?"

The two settled into pleasant conversation while they waited for the blonde to come home, Kirishima was just telling her about a villain that he and Uraraka had fought the other week when the former No.1 hero showed up.

"Inko I'm home." The blond announced. KIrishima's nerves shot through the roof.

"In the kitchen honey, We have a guest." Inko informed him

"Oh hello Kirishima-kun" His former teacher was just as surprised to see the man as Inko was. "What brings you here, I'm guessing Izuku is working today?"

Nodding KIrishima told the man. "Yes she is, I um I have something to ask you both."

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge Toshinori Yagi sat next to his soulmate gesturing to his former student that he was all ears.

"What would you like to ask us dear?"

Kirishima gulped why was this so nerve wracking? It felt like he was 19 again just graduated on his first job as a pro hero. Taking a deep breath Kirishima spit out "IwouldlikeyourblessingtomarryIzuku."

Luckily the two had practice deciphering word vomit and understood what the redhead had just asked, Inko teared up immediately smiling brightly, while Toshinori looked stunned -he wasn't expecting that- "You want to marry Izuku?"

Blushing brightly kirishima nodded telling them, "I really love your daughter, Izuku is my world. Even though we don't have each others words she is my soulmate and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her."

Flinching at the bony hand the was placed on his shoulder,Looking into the electric blue eyes of his girlfriends step father. "I give you my blessing." Kirishima let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked over to Inko who was nodding her head as tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Brightly smiling the young pro bowed his head "Thank you."

Getting up from her spot she hugged the redhead "You make Izuku very happy I would be a fool to say no."

Later that day Kirishima Left with a light heart and a small black box. Now how to propose?

…..

"Kirishima over here!" Uraraka called at her friend, Waving her hand to show him where they were sitting.

She was surprised when he called he last week asking if she, Mina and Todoroki could meet up but agreed the two girls all but dragging the boy with them.

"Hey guys." Greeted the redhead sitting next to the two toned male "How are my favorite ladies and gent today?"

Todoroki was unperturbed at his friends antics "This is about Izuku isn't it?"

"Awe can't a guy just wanna catch up with friends?"

"If you just wanted to catch up then Kaminari, Sero and jiro would be here but you just asked the three of us to meet," Deduced the burnette sipping her coffee "We're closest to Deku so it must be about her."

Putting his hands up in surrender Kirishima admitted "Fine you got me, yes it's about Izu I need your help with something but let's order first I'm starving."

Everyone agreed with that, Mina waved down their server. Waiting for their food they started filling each other in on their lives sure they worked together sometimes but that was just work they didn't really get the chance to chat then.

After four years of being together Uraraka and Tsuyu finally decided to move in together and were currently apartment shopping, While Mina and her soulmate finally decided to meet each other for the first time. Todoroki was telling them about his and bakugou's trip to Canada when their food arrived.

"Spill" demanded Ashido half way through her pasta, "Food's been here for a while, What's going on with you and Izu-chan?"

"You have her freaked out" confessed Todoroki looking pointedly at the redhead "She thinks your going to break up with her, It's been pissing Katsuki off."

"What please tell me your not dumping her!" shrieked the gravity user eyes blazing. "Cuz I am so not helping out with that."

Kirishima choked on his food "W-what no way!" he coughed "Not even close, I need your help proposing to her!"

The table went silent Mina squealed when the words finally sunk in "No way! I'm in What do you need!"

Shouto nodded his agreement and Uraraka grinned "finally! Took you long enough."

Rubbing his neck blushing as bright as his hair, "I don't know what to do."

That statement sent the girls off, They were listing ideas left right and center. Some outrageous and never going to happen while others were nice and simple. Todoroki and Kirishima stayed silent letting the two females run out of steam. When they were done Shouto turned to his platonic soulmates soon to be fiance.

"Keep it simple," He offered "Izuku doesn't like fancy extravagant things."

Kirishima agreed with the man the last time they tried to do something fancy it didn't end well but still. "I want to do something nice though.".

The pink skinned hero thought for a minute "Take her to dinner or the spring festival and propose during the fireworks, simple and romantic."

….

A week later Eijirou was sitting on the couch it was currently 4 in the morning -He got off shift at around 10 that evening- Still waiting for Izuku to come home, he was worried he barely saw her for the past month her agency kept extending her shifts, She would come home after he went to bed and would be gone by the time he woke up.

Upset at being unable to contact his girlfriend he finally caved and sent a text to Shouto ' _Have you heard from Izu? She still not home.'_

.

The response was immediate ' **Our agency sent us to help with a train crash, We just got back. I'm driving her home.'**

' _K thanks_ ' setting his phone down Kirishima turned the TV to the news channel. Turning the volume up.

 **Nobody knows what caused the train to derail,** The newscaster said as the camera panned over the wreckage. " **Unfortunately heroes and emergency responders did not act quick enough, ten of the 32 passengers did not make it."**

The video changed to a shaky recording showing shouto stabilizing the train carts while Izuku was going back and forth carrying passengers, " **Heroes Deku and Shouto arrived at the scene almost immediately saving 25 passengers 11 of them injured but expected to make a full recovery."**

Kirishima's heart stopped, Izuku was just about to go back in when Shouto yelled sending a blast of ice to stop the female just in time for the train to explode knocking the two heroes back. The recording turned to static almost immediately following the explosion.

Numbly turning the T.V off, the sturdy hero sat in silence. The sound of knocking on the door had him running to open it. On the other side was the half cold half hot hero carrying a unconscious Midoriya.

"I saw what happened." Speaking softly Kirishima let him inside leading Todoroki to his and Izuku's room, " How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Izuku is probably going to be a different story." Todoroki set his soulmate on the bed before letting her boyfriend take over quietly telling him "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Eijirou's heart broke as he looked at his girlfriend. Dark bags were prominent as tears dried on her cheeks. Her hero suit was in tatters. A layer of soot and blood lied on it. He eased the female out of the ruined costume seeing all the burns, bruises, cuts and scrapes. Gently cleaning her up he noticed that she seemed thinner than the last time he saw his lover and that made Kirishima's blood boiled.

…..

"She broke down tonight." Shouto told kirishima when the redhead entered the kitchen. "You know how much it takes her to cry these days, We got back to the agency after clean up and she just dropped."

Kirishima leaned back into his chair rubbing his face as Todoroki continued. "The stress is getting to her majorly, The stupid higher ups work her like a dog, constantly sending her out until late and expecting her to show up bright and early. She thinks because she was All Mights student that it's all up to her. That she has to do everything."

"What do you think I can do about it!" Kirishima was getting frustrated, he knew all this already! "They won't listen to me, Cuz I'm not her soulmate."

"Then ask us for help." That cause silence to fall upon the two once again. It was nearing 530.

Taking a deep breath the redhead apologized "Your right, I'm sorry Todoroki, I'm just frustrated and have no right to take it out on you."

Red and white mixed as Shouto nodded his acceptance Standing up "I'll talk to them, Make them give her a break."

…

"Wake up sleepy head" Izuku grumbled sleepily swatting at the man who just chuckled and poked her cheek "Come on love it's time to get up."

Slowly green eyes opened to glare at offending red, Kirishima smiled brightly unapologetic at waking his -not so much of a morning person- girlfriend. "Good morning beautiful." he chirped.

Izuku groaned pulling the covers over her mumbling "Go away too early."

Kirishima pouted well he wasn't expecting that shrugging it off he tackled the small female poking her in the sides, causing her to shriek and flail about trying to get the offending redhead off "Kiri! Stop, I'm awake!" She squealed between laughs.

Tearing the blanket off the green haired woman the redhead was relentless tickling his girlfriend non stop until he heard the breathless "I give." laughing he flopped down beside the panting female pulling her close as she caught her breath.

"You're mean" Izuku pouted at her boyfriend but couldn't help the small twitch of her lips damn Kiri and his infectious smiles.

"But Izu" The redhead was whining "We're at the hot springs, Get up let's go do something."

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" She mumbled turning into the him, His warmth made her feel Safe. Protected. Loved. Red eyes softened as if able to tell what the green haired women was thinking hugging her tighter Kirishima thought about the fight they had before coming here.

…..

"Please Izuku, It's just a few days" He pleaded with her.

"Just a few days! Do you know how many people can die in just a 'few days?'" Izuku felt like back when she was just a teenager numb and not all there, She didn't even know why she was arguing with Kirishima he was right after all she needed a break.

"If you keep going like this your going to burn out!" Banging a fist against the counter barely hanging onto his composer. "You already broke down during the train incident your lucky Todoroki was there!"

She knew this, She knew all of this already. "You don't think I know that" When did she start crying? "But what can I do? I have to measure up to Toshinori to All Might! You all tell me to take a break but how can I when Its up to me to be the next symbol of peace?"

Kirishima released his white knuckled grip on the countertop, Taking a deep breath before walking over to his lover pulling her into a hug. Telling her gently "We're not asking you to stop just slow down. Take a small breather Your only 22 there's plenty of time to reach the top."

Slightly pulling back wiping a tear away. 'Please."

"Okay"

….

It was their last night at the hot springs they had been there a week, Just relaxing and spending time together, Exploring the hiking trails and the area around the resort. This little vacation did wonders for Izuku, She had gained back the weight working non stop had caused her to loose and had more color in her cheeks while the light in her eyes came back full shine.

Toned arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "Wanna hit the baths once more?"

Nervousness forgotten Kirishima smirked evilly and in a flash had Izuku knocked to the floor tickling her, Letting out a high pitch screech at the sudden attack tried to fight back but the areas she was able to get to was hardened by his quirk. "Kirishima thats cheating." She managed between breaths

"All fair in love war and high school." He teased the breathless female. Once he was finished torturing his girlfriend, He deactivated his quirk and let himself drop onto the unsuspecting woman. "I have a question for you."

Struggling under the weight of her boyfriend but not trying to escape she whined "What."

Reaching into his pocket The redhead produced a small black box opening it he set it on her chest "Will you Midoriya Izuku do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

The room was silent as Izuku processed the words tears welling in green eyes "Yes" she smiled breathless and not because of the weight resting on her. "Yes"

Kirishima beamed letting her sit up before taking the ring carefully out of its box and placing it onto her finger and kissing her passionately. They never did make it to the baths that night.


	3. its nice to meet you

**A/N: So i decided that instead of doing multiple different stories i would put them all into one as chapters. These are basically just snippets -if you can call it that- of my soulmate AU enjoy and please leave comments im always accepting request so if you have any just comment and ill see what i can do. thanks guys your awesome.**

 **...**

The two stared at each other, As if trying to see the bond -or as some would call it the red string of fate- that connected them together

Yagi Toshinori was nervous for the first time in many years what if Izuku was wrong? He trusted the girl he really did, but there was always a slight chance that this women in front of him wasn't who they thought. As if sensing what her teacher was thinking Izuku silently handed her mentor a skin marker from her back pocket, The no.1 hero gratefully took it before turning around to write on his arm, Rolling his sleeve down he made his way over to the short women. "May I? He asked shyly gesturing to her arm.

"Oh y-yes! I mean here." Flustered Inko gave him her arm allowing the thin man to see it , Sure enough in his chicken scratch was the sentence he wrote not even a minute ago plain as day.

 **It's nice to meet you Midoriya-san**

Toshinori smiled showing his arm in turn. Seeing that the same thing was written Inko blushed stammering out "I-its nice to finally meet you Toshinori-san"

Neither noticed when Izuku left them alone -A small happy smile playing on her lips as she walked down to the beach filled with trash- Too focused on each other.

Inko never thought she would ever meet her soulmate, She knew many things about the man before her, like his favorite color is green, he loves animals, That he works with heros causing him to constantly be in danger and was injured a few years ago but besides that they didn't really reveal much about themselves to each other. "Would you like to get some coffee?"

"That would be nice." Agreed Toshinori and after making sure Izuku was all alright working alone and informing her that he would be back in an hour or two -completely ignoring her protest of take you time- He left for a small coffee shop with his soulmate.

…..

The first date if you could call it that was a mess awkward silence,stuttering and accidently talking over each other in nervousness. But it was still a good time.

The second was much, much smoother less nerve wracking and not as spotanouse.

By the third Midoriya Inko couldn't for the life of her recall why she and Toshinori had thought meeting was a bad idea.

"How was your date mom?" Izuku asked when Inko got home one night four months after meeting her soulmate.

Inko smiled as she settled on the couch next to her daughter. Not saying anything. "Mom are you okay?"

Pulling her daughter close inko rested her head on the smaller girls shoulder "I'm really happy Izu."

Izuku smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mom "Good."

…..

"Your All Might" Disbelief was evident in Inkos face and voice as she paced around the kitchen. "And you gave Izuku your quirk."

Both teenager and Adult were sitting at the table looking like scolded children. Clutching a mug in one hand while the other was still in a sling from the Sports Festival Izuku was looking down staying silent. Toshinori on the other hand had his head was bowed, shoulders hunched and hands fidgeting in his lap completely ignoring the cup of tea in front of him. Shame radiated off both of them.

Inko stopped her pacing to glare at the two. "Why didn't tell me anything." she demanded focusing solely on her daughter.

"I-i-"

"I asked her not too." The blonde cut in gripping the teen's shoulder reassuringly. "When we met Izuku accidently discovered my secret and after her and Bakugou were attacked by the sludge villain." Izuku winced ducking her head further down as he admitted "I cannot be as active as I once was due to my injury and Her heart and actions made me see what a great hero she could become. I decided to make her my successor."

Taking a deep breath the older female turned away from the two, "Toshinori, you need to leave, I'm sorry but if you stay here I will probably say and so something we both would regret."

Toshinori stood and bowed slightly "I understand Inko, But I am not sorry for what I did."

With that he was gone, leaving mother and daughter alone. "Izuku go to your room."

"Mom?" The green hair girl stood from her seat, Hesitantly walking towards her mother.

Izuku could usually read her mother like an open book but this time Inkos face was unreadable and that scared her "Not right now Izuku, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

With a nod Izuku did what her mother asked.

…..

The next week was hell for Toshinori, He was respecting Inko's request hasn't written anything to her but the "silence" was worrying him. He once asked Izuku how Inko was doing but even the teen was shut out.

 _Can we talk?_ That was written on Toshinori's arm this morning. Dread immediately filled his gut.

 **Of course** His writing was as shaky as his hands

It was a bit before the next set of words came _Coffee, tomorrow at the cafe._ It wasn't a question. His stomach was in knots for the rest of the day.

….

"Inko" The blonde greeted standing up as the green haired female approached his table.

"Toshinori, Thank you for coming." The two sat down silence reigning tension thick and palpable as they waited for their drinks.

"For the past three years" Inko spoke after sipping her coffee. "Izuku pretty much closed off barely eating, hardly talking, preferring to stay in her room. She was a shell" Inko took a shaky breath "Then one day she came home and she was happy and smiling. Something I haven't seen in years."

"Inko-"

"I understand why you did it." Inko confessed gripping her cup tightly looking down at its steaming contents "I'm not happy that you two did it behind my back but I understand. I can't be mad at you for giving me my baby's smile back."

"Thank you Inko." The No.1 hero looked relieved gently grabbing her hand before speaking"I'm sorry that I never spoke to you or allowed Izuku to tell you about it."

"I accept your apology Toshinori" smiled the women

…

The doorbell ringing was what woke Inko. It was 230 in the morning and she was the only one in the small apartment Izuku was off at the training camp that U.A was hosting and Toshinori was at his own place.

Half dazed from sleep Inko jolted when the doorbell turned into pounding on the door a familiar voice on the other side hollered "Inko open up!"

Not wanting him to wake the neighbours Inko rushed to open the door, Toshinori was on the other side breathless and shaking. "The training camp was attacked. Izuku was taken"

Inko felt her heart stop,"What do you mean Izuku was taken!"

"Aizawa called me, The league of villains attacked the training camp, 16 students were knocked out by some sort of gas and 10 others were taken to the hospital for injuries. They took Bakugou and Izuku."

Like the world was ripped from underneath her Inko dropped like a puppet Toshinori grabbing her was the only reason she didn't hit the floor tears fell from grey eyes. "I will rescue them I promise."

….

The apartment was too quiet. Izuku had move in the the U.A dorms so Inko had the whole house to herself. She tried to take her mind off the fact that it was empty as well as quiet but never seemed to work. To put it simply Inko Midoriya was lonely maybe that's why she suggested it.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Was what she blurted out to Toshinori one day during one of their dinner dates. The poor man immediately went bright red and started coughing blood. Inko rushed to give him her napkin "Ah I'm sorry Toshi, I don't know what came over me. You don't have to I just thought it was a nice idea and all. Just forget it. "

The former hero started laughing into the napkin "That would be nice Inko,"

Now it was Inko's turn to sputter "Really?"

"Yes really" Placing his hand over hers, the blonde smiled "I spend most of my time at either your house or U.A. So i would love to move in with you."

Inko laced their fingers together "So it's settled then."

"I guess it is" Toshinori started laughing, Inko gave him a confused look so he explained "Izuku is going to be in for one big surprise."

"Oh my." The green haired women giggled "I guess she is."


End file.
